New Ideals, Journey to the Land of Iron
Continued from Chapter 0 The doors of the meeting room slide open as many men in military suits and armor stand at attention. Emperor Sadow walks past them toward his throne, where he turns and sits formally. He ushers for the new commander of his prototype Vestridon to step forward. Kami steps forward wearing a new uniform with his newly acquired General's patch on it, he walks up to Emperor Sadow and bows to him. "You called Lord Yatsumaru?" he says out of a mix of respect and fear. Sadow extends a hand to which a robed servant bows while handing him Kami's bio and verifications. Without looking at Kami, he begins "Tell me, why do you believe you have been chosen to command the 'Deva'?" Kami does not make eye contact and speaks. "Because I aced all tests placed before me sir and I passed all of my comrades in my piloting skills in using the Vestridon Units sir." he replies still not making eye contact. Sadow's narrow on him coldly as if he were staring into his very soul "Incorrect. You were chosen so that we may combat the M.I.I. systems of Unit Zero, which surpass most of our technologically devastating devices so far." Kami still doesnt look up as he speaks. "Then why was I chosen sir? If it wasn't for my skills as a pilot, then why?" Sadow answers diligently "Because your brother is piloting Unit Zero." Kami get a look of shock on his face. "My- my- my brother? Are you saying my younger brother has joined the military? Is this what I am hearing Lord Yatsumaru?" he asks his superior as now he has a look of anger in his eyes. "I will do everything in my to bring the Unit Zero to you my lord, and completely destroy its pilot." Sadow inclines his head "Intelligence tells us that your brother actually commandeered it from the military." Kami's look is once again one of shock as he finally looks up. "He......stole the Unit Zero?" The Emperor nods "You are to retrieve this Vestridon so that we may outfit it with our own arsenal. Am I clear, General?" "Sir yes Sir" he says rising and turning to leave for the hanger, so that he may take the Unit Λ909 "Deva" into glorious battle to retrieve the coveted Unit Zero from his brother. Skies over the land of Iron Seito and Yuki are inside the Vestridon known as Zero flying over the sea towards the Land of Iron, the unit is currently in its Mobile Bird mode and they arrive near the coast when numerous Vestridon Units appear and surround them. "Aw crap, big brother what do we do?" Yuki asks Seito as she bites her lip. "We fight I guess, Unit Zero convert to robot mode now." he says as Unit Zero begins to transform and go into its battle mode. Echoing over the squad of Vestridons was a familiar voice to Seito. Kami snidely remarks "Funny such a nice Vestridon unit should land in the hands of such a weak person." "Kami!?" Seito says taken aback by the comment and the voice attached to it. "Kami? as in BIG BROTHER KAMI?!" Yuki asks Seito. "Kami you have some nerve showing up here." Seito warns trying to hide his fear. Kami smirks as upon hearing his younger siblings declaration "What do I have to be afraid of?" Seito grins as he takes the controls of Unit Zero. "OK Unit Zero LETS GO!" he says activating all Fourteen of its thrusters and activates its arm energy blades darting past the B361 Units and towards the Deva Unit piloted by his brother. Kami shouts into his comm "Open fire!" In unison, all the Vestridons Seito passed turned and aimed their guns at him. The barrels lit up as bullets sprayed out at Unit Zero. Seito steers his Vestridon away from the bullet shower and turns towards them, opening his missile launchers on his wings to fire at the B361 Units. "You think your smart brother? Your little Vestridon will fall." Seito comments as they light up like a fireworks display. Kami gritted his teeth in anger at how easily his B361 units were dispatched. With a loud chink he unclipped the long handle from his back and, upon pressing a red button, each end lit up with a long green beam. Seito smirks as he hears the sound of a beam weapon activate. "Now are you ready to fight brother?" he says releasing the twin beam sabers from his shoulders and turning them on showing bright blue blades. "Lets go!" he says zooming towards Kami. Kami, in turn, takes a battle stance and jerks the latches forward, activating the thrusters and making the Deva soar at Unit Zero at high speeds. The two units clash and Seito is pushed back. "Dammit! Time for the big guns" he says taking out his buster rifles and linking them together. "Fire!" he says blasting Kami and the Deva with a high powered energy blast. The blast rocks the Deva and sends it plummeting into a mountain side. Smoke encircles the area, shrouding anyone from seeing the devastation caused. "Whew, that was close" Seito says panting. "Big Brother, is Kami ok?" Yuki asks Seito. "I don't know, that blast sure was powerful." he says back to her. Suddenly the wind is shaken by the sudden pulsating activation of the Deva's thrusters, launching it back up toward Unit Zero. It's black slammed against Unit Zero's, sending it back a few feet into the air. "Dammit, hes still mobile!" Seito says quickly regaining control of his vestridon. "KAMI! This fight is gonna end with the destruction of one of us, just come home and end this fighting!" Kami smirks and almost chuckles at his brother's foolish request "Why would I do that if I could have the life of luxury and respect here?" "Then I'll destroy you Kami!" Seito says as tears run down his face. "Unit Zero, open all missile launchers and charge all energy cells to maximum!" he says as he prepares to take Kami down with everything hes got. "Goodbye Brother..." Seito says as a fury of missiles and his beam rifle all fire at once at the Deva. The blast sends the remains of the Deva hurtling down, crashing into a mountain, and leaving a large crater. Kami, who is in the cockpit, is knocked unconscious from the blast. Blood trickles down the side of his head slowly, ending the fight. Seito continues to cry as he thinks he killed his brother, Yuki is crying too this marks a dark day in their family. "Lets go" Seito says as he flies deeper into the Land of Iron. ---- Chapter 2 Category:Book One - Winter Category:Roleplays